Lords of Pain
by Rika Heartilly
Summary: I suck at summaries. Short and sweet- Diablo, Baal and Mephysto return an it's up to the newbies to save the world!


Lords of Pain

Disclaimer:  I do NOT own Diablo II or any of the characters mentioned. I do, however, own the NAMES. I can't really keep saying the 'Sorceress' or the 'Necromancer'. You get it?

Characters:

Pellis- Sorceress (Main Character)

Shaeyla- Amazon (Secondary Character)

Lori- Necromancer (Secondary Character)

Dane- Paladin (Secondary Character)

Roan- Barbarian (Secondary Character)

Catryn- Assassin (Secondary Character)

Nilen- Druid (Secondary Character)

Dame Cka- Arat- Chief Sorceress

Akara- High Priestess and Healer

Deckard Cain- Mage Traveler

Warriv- Traveler

Charsi- Blacksmith

Fara- Healing Blacksmith

Jerhyn- Lord of Lut Gholein

Natalya- Lead Assassin

Kashya- Leader of the Rogues

Tyrael- Arch Angel

~*~*~*~*~

Diablo- Lord of Fear

Mephysto- Lord of Terror

Baal- Lord of Destruction

Blood Raven- Leader of the Corrupted Rogues

Andariel- Diablo's foot soldier

Tal Rasha- Host of Baal

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bright rays of the morning sun seeped through the thin tents as the new trainees woke up from their deep slumber.

"UP!!" barked the head Sorceress, Dame Cka- Arat. She held a battle staff in one hand and a roll of sheets in the other. "Clean yourselves up. We have a tight schedule today!"

The trainee Sorceress, Amazon and Assassin slowly rose from their bedrolls, yawned loudly and rubbed sleep from their eyes.  Pellis, Shaeyla and Catryn were to become top-class warriors that day.

"Greeeeaaaaat," Catryn whined. "We got the grumpy one."

"Marvelous," Shaeyla agreed and held her towel under her arm as she set off for the girl's showers. 

On the other side of the Rogue Camp, the male trainees were also grumbling about the early training timetable.

"Excellent! What a _fine_ way to start warrior school!" Dane said sarcastically and rolled his bed up into a neat package. "It better not be like this for the rest of my life!"

Roan cringed at his companions. "I was taught you're supposed to train when the masters tell you to. And if you don't, you punish yourself for being ignorant," he stated and rested a spear on his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. You're a born warrior," Nilen said simply and nodded at Lori. 

Lori blinked. "Yes, brother. Whatever," he muttered and twirled a yew wand between his fingers.

Akara and Cain had been up since dawn, discussing the battle arrangements, when Charsi and Kashya ran up, both very flustered. 

"Corrupt rogues in the black marsh! I sent out an army, but nobody has returned!" Kashya blurted and stared at the Priestess in fear.

Akara found herself looking very shocked. She stood up with a gnarled staff clasped firmly in her hands, her knuckles turning pearly white. "Indeed... Diablo has come for revenge... Baal and Mephysto are no doubt in this together..." she said calmly. "We have no choice. Cka- Arat! Come forth!"

Obediently, the Sorceress walked over to the meeting. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked and stuck her staff in the earth. 

"I want you to train these children up. I believe our friend Blood Raven wishes to meet them," Akara replied and took a sideward glance to the mage beside her. 

"Indeed. But can the brothers have truly returned?" Cain asked in anger. "Surely the Great Ones annihilated them?"

"Yeah, but the Great Ones didn't do a very good job, did they?" Kashya said in fury.

The Great Ones were the heroes who had saved the realm from the 3 Lords. Cka- Arat the Sorceress, Albert the Necromancer, Veralidaine the Valkyrie-Amazon, Geraldine the Assassin, Lumier the Druid, Gregorian the Paladin and Seetor the Barbarian. 

Veralidaine and Catryn were sisters, until the Valkyrie met her end while fighting a mob of Duplicated Andariels. 

Still, Catryn became an assassin to avenge her sisters' death. Whenever someone mentioned the Valkyrie, Catryn's response was always, _"I will find her murderer. I won't let her die in vain."_

Gregorian and Geraldine had married young, and had a beautiful baby girl, which they named Veralidaine in the Valkyries' honor. Catryn had never been able to thank them enough.

As for Seetor, Lumier and Cka- Arat, the three opened an academy to train young children from as young as seven to become the warrior of their choice.  The Assassin Natalya had become a teacher, but refused to stay at the academy for too long. Some say she never liked to settle down. Others say she moves, for she still feels the powers of the three Lords. Nobody was certain. She was devoted to teaching to-be Assassins only. When Akara had asked her to teach a class of sorceresses, Natalya's shrew reply was _"Assassins are the only fighters that shall survive in this realm. Sorceresses... Amazons... they mean nothing to me."      _

Deckard Cain had started up a school for mages and Healers. His powers had soared beyond that of Akara. Needless to say, the High Priestess had always been jealous. For all, she was the strongest in the Rogue Camp until the Great Ones saved Cain from the burning hell of Tristram.

Pellis admired the Great Ones since she was a little girl. At the age of four, she pretended to use magic againsed her parents in a fun way... however, her parents felt otherwise. _"See mamma... Daddy...? I'm gonna be a powerful Sorceress! No-one shall oppose me!" _she had said, sadly the next day her home had been thrashed to Oblivion while Pellis was at a friends' house, er, still pretending to be a Sorceress.

Charsi and Fara had become good friends when Kashya led her Rogues and the Blacksmith of the Rogue Camp to Lut Gholein. Lord Jerhyn had tried to employ Charsi, but the woman said she was devoted to helping the Rogues in the battle againsed Terror, Fear and Destruction. The two Blacksmiths started businesses in the Camp and in Lut Gholein, where ethereal weapons could be socketed, and the females mined for gems. The Rogue Camp branch sold the socketed ethereal weapons and rare jewels, while the Eastern branch sold Perfect gems and auctioned weapon sets. 

The Arcanna and Cathan set were both in Pellis' possession, the Isenhart and all the Amazonian sets belonged to Shaeyla, and Natalya had given her set to Catryn. Natalya favored the to-be Assassin.

~*~*~*~*~

Yeah, yeah. So I'm not such a creative writer. Well, if you feel otherwise, please hit the purple SUBMIT button, because I really need the reviews. Pretty Please? 

Oh, and all the characters (Pellis, Shaeyla, Lori, Dane, Roan, Catryn, Nilen, Dame Cka- Arat, Albert, Geraldine, Lumier, Gregorian and Seetor) are property of ME, MY BROTHER AND MY SISTER. All the others belong to Blizzard and a whole bunch of other people! But Veralidaine _is a character of a Tamora Pierce book, but my bro's a big nut of all of that series, so he named a character after the main character of one of the books. _

I will work on the size of the chapters, but I am currently working on 4 stories as well. AND I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET AT HOME, so I'm stuck using the crummy School internet, which is so sloooooooooow! 

Oh, and Diablo's an ugly git. He needs to keep his hood on, dontcha think?


End file.
